Where To Go?
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: A rewrite of my original story by the same name. The plot is slightly different but they are still running away in an attempt to escape. This time though the stakes are higher and it's a lot harder. Give it a chance I promise you will love it.


The sky was beginning to dim and the air was turning colder. Finn and Dillard walked home in a comfortable silence. It had been strange for Finn. Seeing his best friend alive again, looking the same as he did the day he died. Yet here he was again. Standing next to him laughing at stupid jokes and just talking like they had before. Before everything had happened.

The news still hadn't fully sunk in for Finn. They had won, the overtakers were gone. It was over. They had brought Dillard and Wayne back and everything was returning to normal. For once in what felt like forever Finn was starting to feel at peace.

As they reached their respective yards they parted ways with a casual goodbye. Even with all the new found joy in his life Finn couldn't help the gnawing feeling that consumed his chest. After everything they had all been through. After a life threatening battle and returning their friends he still felt like he was missing something. That something was actually a someone. Amanda. She had gone back to California to finish up her schooling. He didn't blame her, how could he? He would've done the same thing if he were in her position.

He knew he was being silly but it felt as if she was hiding something from him. She felt like she was ever so distant whenever they talked anymore. Her answers where short and most times vague. Nothing unlike normal but this time it felt different. Like he should be worried. He wanted nothing more than to be with her right now. To pull her into a tight embrace and never let her go. Never have to struggle to remember exactly what her shampoo smelled like or the exact pitch of her laugh.

Slamming the door to his room and flopping haphazardly onto his bed he pulled out his phone. With a quick glance at the clock he clicked call. After a few rings a voice answers.

"Hey Finn," the voice is that of Jess'. Not the girl he wanted to talk to tonight.

"Hey Jessie, where's Amanda?" He hears her growl slightly at the use of her most hated nickname.

"She said she had a study group tonight. Do you want me to tell her you called?" Her voice sounds unstable. He begins to worry. Wondering why she might be lying to him.

Snapping out of his thoughts he responds, "Um, yeah sure."

"Okay, bye Whitless." She says with a laugh. The line goes dead and he lays there for a moment wondering what she might actually be doing.

Slowly he lets his eyes drift shut envisioning that all too familiar pinprick of light. Watching as the light grows bigger and bigger. Cautiously he opens his eyes expecting to see the faint blue glow of his body. Instead he is met with his normal arm in his bedroom. Feeling stupid he remembers that there is no longer a need for the DHI's so they were disabled. Just another thing that was taken from him.

It felt as if everything was changing and he had no control. Everything that meant something was slipping out of his hands. Floating away at such a rapid pace that no matter how hard he tried he would never be able to get it back.

This was supposed to be his new beginning his fresh start. Then why'd he wish that it hadn't changed? Why did he still secretly hope that he would wake up in the Magic Kingdom ready to fight animatronic pirates?

His chest felt like it was caving in on itself. Like an invisible force was making it impossible to breathe. Knowing there was nothing he could do to fix it he got up and turned his light off. Crawling into bed he lay there motionless waiting for the sweet escape of sleep to come save him.

If he had just once turned then maybe he would've seen the looming sickly green woman watching him from outside. Then maybe he would know that everything was in fact going wrong. However he didn't and she stood there watching, waiting for her moment to come.

 **Yay! I'm back! Writers block has had me for almost a year but i've broken free and I'm back. I know this is nothing like the original but this is just setting everything up. I swear it'll get there eventually. Just please have patience with this story. I really like it so far and I hope all of you like it to. I promise it will turn into what you loved so much in the original. This is purely just the set up for all of it. Don't worry. Anyway I hope you love it and please leave a review.**

 **~Vega~**


End file.
